Redemption, Remorse, Guilt
by Charred
Summary: Hello! My first Yu-gi-oh fanfic! Editted and use to be under the title "Bonds". AU. Yamato (Yami) reunites w/ Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba. What will happen? (Not even I know!! :P). We'll see what happens. YAOI. Y/S, J/Y, B/R, M/M.
1. Reunited

Kenko-chan dayo!

This is my first Yugioh Fanfic, so go easy on me. 

This is an AU-ish kind of crossover. What does that mean? This means that the characters of 2 animes are going to be squashed into one plot and one setting one of the animes but is changed a bit. Of course the main characters of this fanfic are going to be the Yugioh characters, but there will be outside characters as well. The will be no hardly any mentioning of Duel Monsters. I could make original characters, but I'm too lazy to do that. Besides the usual Yugioh characters, there will be characters from Wild Adapter. I've also stolen a couple of ideas from CLAMP. The only thing that is mine is the plot! 

The character's names will be changed.

Yami Yugi- Mutou Yamato (later changed to Sakurazuka Yamato) nicknamed Yami. (I believe no mother in their right mind would name their kid "Dark")

Mutou Yugi

Katsuya Jounouchi

Ishtar Malik

Ishmael Mariku

Reioku Ryou

Komiya Bakura

Kaiba Seto

Kaiba Mokuba

Honda will not be in this fic due the fact that I have no idea what to do for him.

Characters of Wild Adapter

Minuro Tokitou

Mokuto Kubota

Sanada- second in command of the Izumo gang

Kasai- detective/uncle of Kubota

Izumo don- Izumo gang head

Sekiya- Tohjou gang head

Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Tokyo Tower or CLAMP Campus. They are owned by Kazuya Minekura, Kazuki Takahashi, or CLAMP.

Also this is a Yaoi/shounen-ai/slash fic. If you do not like a malexmale relationship, then get lost. : P. The couples are going to be YY/S, Y/J, B/R, YM/M, T/K (Tokitou/Kubota for those who don't know what is Wild Adapter.)

This has been rather long winded, so let's get on with the story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Yamato was very unhappy at this moment. He had woken up to find that his whole body ached and that he needed nicotine in his system. Sanada was still sound asleep. He just got out of the bed he currently shared with Sanada to find that he was out of cigarettes. If he had known this earlier, he would not have gotten out of bed at all. He scanned the room for Sanada's cigarettes and found none. Since he was out already, he might as well leave. Sanada wasn't the best person to see in the morning and the night was still young. Yamato took a hot and long shower, as if trying to wash out the unseen dirt that accumulated due to his previous activities. He put on his neatly folded cloths and left the apartment without a sound. 

            Yamato loved Tokyo, especially in the night time. It was beautiful. The lights, the energy and the possibilities it may hold. He stopped by a selling vending machine and brought a packet of Seven Milds. Cities like Tokyo are the embodiment of sin, yet Yamato loves it all. Were else can you find liquor and cigarettes in vending machines? Many other cities are so uptight in being moral and keeping up the norm that they forget how it feels to truly live. In a city like Tokyo, Yamato thought, is the place where you can forget about your past and live the life you wish. Yamato was just aimlessly walking the streets of Tokyo and contemplating his life when his rudely disrupted by someone screaming his name.

"YO! Earth to Sakurazuka. SAKURAZUKA-SAN!" Jounouchi screamed for the thousandth time.

Yamato inwardly sighed. Why did Jou have to be here when he wanted some quiet time? Katsuya Jounouchi was a good kid and his second in command, but he was also loud and noisy. He's not really made for his line of work, but he had to get by somehow. Nowadays, you can do nothing if you don't have a collage education. 

"Hi, Katsuya-kun. What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Anzu?"

Jou put his hands behind his head and blushed. "It turns out Anzu was just going out with me to try to get in your pants. When I found out, I broke up with her immediately." Jou stopped and then leered at me a little. "Aren't you suppose to be with Sanada?"

            "I'm already done with my business with Sanada." Yamato said cautiously 

            "Ohhhh, I see. Where are you going?"

            "Tokyo Tower."

            "Mind if I joined you? I got nothing else better to do and sitting at home watching TV on a Friday night kinda sucks."

Yamato, knowing better that Jou would still join him even if he said no, said yes.

So off they went in the general direction of Tokyo Tower.

~     *     ~     *    ~    *    ~   *    ~    *    ~

            Mutou Yugi stood looking over the scenery of Tokyo below him. It was beautiful. The lights of the city were burning bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He pressed his head closer to the window and felt the cool glass of Tokyo Tower on his cheek.

            "Yugi-chan, Mokuba-chan, time to go. It's getting late." Seto said. 

            "Five more minutes. Please?" Yugi and Mokuba giving him the best version of the puppy eyes they could manage. Although Seto has lived with Mokuba since forever and has lived with Yugi for four years, he has yet to gain immunity from Yugi's puppy eyes. 

            "Okay, just five more minutes. Tokyo isn't really all that safe at night."

            Seto, Mokuba and Yugi have just moved from Domino City to Tokyo. Yugi and Mokuba have gotten into CLAMP Campus High School and Seto thought that it would be better for him if he had a change in scenery. Also Kaiba Corp. is based in Tokyo so it was more convenient for Seto run his company from Tokyo than Domino City. 

            Yugi was amazed by the sheer size of Tokyo. He always wondered how so many people could fit into such a small space without feel claustrophobic. Now he knows why. The liveliness of Tokyo makes up for the small amount of space in. Yugi feels like he's going to like it here.

            "Let's go."

            "Okay Seto."

            Mokuba ran up to the elevator to push the button. They were just about to enter the elevator when Yugi stopped and stood rooted to the ground. Seto was about to ask what's wrong when he saw what Yugi was staring at. 

            There stood Yugi's brother, Mutou Yamato. Yugi did not recognize him at first because he changed the color of his tri-colored hair to a raven black that has been pulled back in a ponytail instead of being gelled into spikes. He was also wearing purple contacts that gave his normally crimson eyes a violet color. The thing that made Yugi know it was his brother was the pyramid shaped pendent that Yamato was wearing. The pendent was a present that Yugi and Yamato's grandpa gave them before he died. Yugi had one too and was currently wearing his as well.

            Seto was very surprised as well. Besides the change in physical appearances that has been mentioned before, Yamato's aura has changed as well. Four years before, Yamato had a powerful, honorable, yet benevolent aura. Now, Yamato's aura still screamed power, yet it seemed to have lost its benevolence. It seems cold and stoic. Yamato seems very foreign to him now. Another thing that Seto thought Yamato's aura screamed out was "Sex god". How could he not think that when Yami is currently sporting a pair of black leather pants, a grey shirt and a black sports jacket?

Nobody made a move or a sound. Even Jounouchi kept quiet. 

It was very unnerving. Yamato was not doing very well either.

            Yamato was looking at his brother. Yamato was surprised by how much older Yugi looked. Yugi finally got a growth spurt. He's up to Yamato's eyebrow now excluding the spiked hair. He's starting to look a lot like Yamato. The only way to differentiate between Yamato from Yugi was Yugi's eyes. It's still held the same innocence that it held four years ago before Yamato left Domino City. 

Jounouchi was the first to find his voice. "Wow, Sakurazuka-san. That dude looks a lot like you."

            That broke Yugi out of his trance. Yugi ran towards Yamato in a tackle glomp. He managed to knock Yamato down on the floor. "Yami-chan, why, why did you leave me? Where were you? Why didn't you take me with you? Why, why, why?" Yugi said while crying hysterically into Yamato's shirt.

            Yamato was not ready for this. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Yugi, but he wasn't ready to face Yugi after abandoning him. He only left Yugi with Kaiba in order to protect him. Yamato was still in his own little world when Jou started waving his hand in front of Yamato's face. 

"Yo, Sakurazuka-san, you know this dude? You want me to get this little guy off of you?"

            "Yes, I know him."

Jounouchi grinned. He extended his hand out to Yugi. "Hi! I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, Sakurazuka-san's second in command. A friend of Sakurazuka-san's is a friend of mine. What's your name?"

            Kaiba butted in. "Second in command of what?"

            Yamato was in deep water now. Even Yugi stopped his crying to listen to the conversation. This does not look good for Yamato. Not good at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Go, not good? Pleaz review! pouts I know you want to! If I receive one review saying you want me to continue, I'll continue. If not, I'll just let it be cuz I'm not use to writing series.

-interesting little footnote

Seven Milds is the brand of cigarettes that Sakurazuka Seishirou (of Tokyo Babylon and X/1999) smokes.

            Back ground of Wild Adapter. It is a manga made by Kazuya Minekura (creator of _Bus Gamer_, _Stigma_, _Gensomaden__ Saiyuki and _Gensomaden___ Gaiden which I highly recommend). It takes place in Yokohama around 1991-2 and the story revolves around a stoic and apathetic mahjong player named Mokuto Kubota. He is the bastard of a powerful person (probably a politician). The main story is about life with gangs mainly centering on the  two main gangs of Yokohama, Izumo and Tohjou. They are trying to find a mysterious drug named Wild Adapter that would turn people in inhuman kittylike things and then turn your insides to mush which leads to your death. In the first book you meet him as a calm yet confused, nothing-to-lose and nothing to gain type of guy who has seems to have a death wish even though he is really wishing for redemption. (I know that was a funky run-on sentence). He later quits the gang towards the end of the book. Through out the story, you know he is a killer and you know he doesn't really feel guilt for killing people, yet you still like Kubota. In book two, you meet Tokitou, a teenager who has no memories from his past. Kubota picks up Tokitou after finding him unconscious and bloody in an alley. It turns out Tokitou has taken Wild Adapter and his hand is turned into a furry cat-like claw by it. There are many shounen-ai innuendos of Tokitou and Kubota. Also in the first book, you see Sanada kissing Kubota. ^____^. Anyone interested in see how the manga's like? I'll send you some scans of the second book! (Stupid Kinokonia only has the second book. pouts_


	2. Unanswered Questions soooo unoriginal

Hello people the continuation is here!

I thank Blah (that's the name the person used) for reviewing! And there probably will be Yugi angst. Although it will not be in great amounts.

Declaimer: I do not own Tokyo Tower, CLAMP Campus High School, Wild Adapter, or Yugioh. Some other rich people do. You do not have to know anything about Wild Adapter to read and understand the story although if you are curious about Wild Adapter, go read the very end of the first chapter.

On with the story

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Why can't Jounouchi keep his mouth shut? Yamato thought. He was not happy. Not happy at all. He did want to see his little brother and the Kaibas, but he wanted to see them at his own time when he's ready. But nooo Jounouchi couldn't keep his trap shut. I could see the confusion in little Yugi's eyes. Begging for an explanation. Seto was just as confused. Mokuba was just looking back and forth between Yugi and me. 

            "Second in command of the youth section of the Izumo gang." Jounouchi looked at us in confusion. "You guys do know each other, don't you?"

            Okay, time to straighten things out before things get out of hand, Yamato thought.

"LEADER OF THE YOUTH SECTION OF THE I-SOMETHING GANG!!!!" Seto bellowed out. 

            Scratch that. Things were already out of hand. Yamato sighed. Think stupid brain, think of a good excuse to explain this so I wouldn't have to tell Yugi the truth. 

Seto on the other hand didn't wait for an excuse. He took Yamato's arm and started dragging him out of Tokyo Tower. 

"Seto, what are you doing?" Yamato said while trying to wiggle out of Seto's grip.

            "What am I doing? I should be asking what are you doing in a GANG?!"

            "Look I have a good reason for this."

            Seto looked at him in the eye. Yamato was very nervous under the intense scrutiny of Seto. Finally Yamato answered.

"Look, I can't tell you. Just leave me alone. Don't look for me." Yamato started walking away.

            "Yami, do you think we'll spend four years looking for you only to let you go?"

            Yamato knows that it was true. But he didn't want Yugi to be involved in this. 

            "Oy, Sakurazuka-san, why don't we go to your place and talk this out?"

            Everybody has forgotten about Jounouchi. "Yeah, let's go to Yami's apartment. I want to see if oni-chan's been living alright." Yugi said nodding with agreement.

So off they went with Jounouchi taking the lead to Yamato's apartment with Seto dragging Yamato along. It was going to be a long night poor Yamato.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "Here we are" said Jounouchi said when they arrived at an expensive looking apartment building in the middle of Downtown Tokyo. They went to the top level and stopped at apartment number 1503. When Yamato opened the door, he saw that his apartment was illuminated by candles and a person was sitting on his couch.

            "Okaeri, Yamato."

            The voice that welcomed Yamato was Anzu. A nude Anzu. Mokuba and Yugi's eyes were was wide as saucers, Jounouchi was looking at her with disgust, and Seto was trying to kill her with glares. 

            "Anzu, what are you doing here?" Yamato said with a sigh. First the family reunion, then a run in with his stalker. What else could go wrong?

"Yamato, why did you leave so quickly? I had some business to take care of with you." a voice said from the back of the group.

"Hi, Kachou!" Jounouchi said with a smile. 

Yamato cringed some more. Okay it could get worse. "What did you need to talk about Sanada-san?"

            "Just that we have a meeting at 12 o'clock with the Izumo gang don. He wants to meet you." Sanada looks in the apartment and grins. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I didn't know you went that way."

            "I don't and you know it. She's a stalker. One of the gang member's ex-whore." 

            "So it's true! You have been sleeping with Sanada! And you're one to talk about whoring!" Anzu screeches.

            "Shut up bitch. Can't you take a hint? Get outta here!" Jounouchi said while pointing his 9mm at her. 

            "You'll regret this Sakurazuka Yamato! And I wouldn't be back!" Anzu dressed in hurriedly and brushed pass Seto and the others as she hastily exited the apartment. 

            "Well, I'll better get moving too. See you at 12, Sakurazuka." Sanada said with a wave.

            There was another great silence. 

            "Would you guys like to come in?" Yamato said. With shocked look in their eyes, they entered the apartment. 

            Yamato turned on the lights and blew out all the candles. He then went straight to his huge liquor collect and took out his brandy. He poured himself half a cup and drank it in one gulp. Then he threw Yugi an orange soda, Mokuba a Pepsi, Seto a coke, and Jou a beer. He then motioned them to sit down.

            "You still remembered that I liked orange soda." Yugi said with a smile. 

            "Yeah." That was all Yamato could muster up.

            Another silence.

            Once again Jounouchi was the one to break the silence. "Soo, what are your names and how are you related to Sakurazuka-san? He never talks about himself. It's almost as if you had to pry the info out of him!" Jounouchi said with a smile.

            "I'm Mutou Yugi. I'm Yamato's brother."

            "Kaiba Seto. Yamato's friend."

            "Kaiba Mokuba. Seto's my big brother."

            "Did you and Yamato have different dads or something? How come you have different last names?"

            Yugi blinked cutely. "He doesn't have a different last name then me."

            Jounouchi looks are him with a confused look in his eyes. "He told me his name was Sakurazuka Yamato."

            All eyes went on Yamato. He sighs once more. Good thing he had some brandy before.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review pleaz. And thanx for all the people (person) who did review! If you want this series to continue, please review!


	3. Confusion

Weeeeeee!!!!!! I just finished my SATs, I just finished my SATs! I'm free! I'm free! Okay, I'll shut up now…

Declaimer: Me no own nada. Got it? Me don't got money and I rather burn all my mangas with my dead body then to give anyone my mangas.

Thanx to stupid kid and blah for reviewing! It means so much to me! That conversation was very amusing! lol

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"My real name is Mutou Yamato; I just changed my name so no one could find me." Yamato said. 

"Why did you do that Yami-chan? We were trying so hard to find you!" Yugi said with tears in his eyes. "I missed you so much. Why? Why did you leave without saying a word? Why?"

"It was for the best. I didn't want you to be involved in this. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"We do have a normal life. You're the one with the abnormal life. You could have a normal life too." Yugi insisted. 

"I couldn't. Leaving you with Kaiba was for the best at that time. I planned to come and get you when the time was right."

            Kaiba was silently observing the conversation between Yamato and Yugi. Yamato loved his brother too much to just ditch him, especially right after their grandfather's death, he though. What could have made him so scared for Yugi that he would just pick up and leave?

"Look Yugi. I want you to keep out of my life for now. It's for the best. Please, just listen to me for once."

Yugi was obviously very angry. "Listen to you for once!?" he screamed "I listened to you and what do you do? You left me without a word on the night Grandpa was murdered!? You abandoned me when I need you most! I want an explanation right now!?"

Everybody was shocked by tone of Yugi's voice. He was obviously very angry. Silence is becoming a perpetual theme in the air. 

DING DONG DING DONG, the clock stroke eleven. The sound made everyone wake up from their stupor. Nobody had realized how late it was.

"Yugi, Mokuba, time to go to bed." Seto said, coming to the rescue. But by the look of the CEO's eyes, Yamato's not off the hook either. It as more like an I'msavingyouthistime,butyoubettergivemeanexplaintionlater type of look. Yamato winced. 

            "But…." Yugi retaliated.

            "No buts. It's way past your bed time."

"Fine. But I'm staying here until Yami-chan gives me an explanation." From the look Yugi's eyes, he means what he said.

"How about Seto, Yugi and Mokuba take the guestroom and Jounochi and I take my room?" Yamato finally said. When Yamato said that, Seto shot Jounochi a jealous glare. Jounochi definitely caught that immediately.

"No thanks. No offense or anything man, but you snore. Mind if I room with Yugi and Mokuba instead?" Jounochi said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye before giving Seto a wink.

"As you wish." Yamato said. Time to face the music. "Although you know fully well I don't snore." Jounochi is going to be sooooo dead if I ever catch him by himself, Yamato thought to himself. Unknowing to him Jounochi thought, I'm going to be so dead if I ever get caught alone with Yamato at the same time.

"Maybe I should tape your snoring one day just to demonstrate it to you."

"Go ahead, Katsuya." Yamato said with a glare. He was so ready to pummel Jounochi to death. 

"I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed, of King of Snores. Night."

Jounochi went into Yamato's bedroom to get the sleeping bag and pjs he always had over Yamato's house. Yamato went and got some clean cloths and sheets for Mokuba and Yugi. Jounochi gave his pj's to Seto. Yamato unhappily noticed that Jounochi have Seto his nice silky black pjs. After saying a quick thank you, Yugi stomped over to the guest bedroom. Mokuba followed suit and Jounochi left after mouthing a "good luck" and giving Yamato sly smile. 

                                                                        *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *

Without saying much, Kaiba took Jounochi's pjs and went to take a shower. Yamato just stood on his balcony and was ruminating on how horrible his day was. He tried block out the painful memories of the day his Grandfather was murdered and how he had to make the decision of leave Yugi in Kaiba's care. But the thoughts just came anyway. He still remembers it as if it was yesterday…

_Yugi and Yamato were just returning from the park. Yugi was so excited because he just won his first game of Duel Monsters. Yamato was so proud of him. He still remembers how much fun they had when they built that deck together. It was really handy to live with a Grandfather who ran a game shop. He remembers Yugi was still in his cute little elementary school uniform because he was ten at that time. He thinks. He could have been he was eleven. Yamato don't remember the details very well. Yamato knew he was definitely fourteen because he remembers lying about his age when he tried to get into the Izumo gang._

_Yamato remembers seeing the game shop from far away. It looked suspicious, but he thought he was just being paranoid. His parents taught him to be paranoid about everything, yet he didn't listen. Yamato and Yugi entered the game shop. The first thing they saw was bloodied glass. Yugi gasped and Yamato looked at what at he was staring at. Their grandfather was lying on his back with a huge piece of glass in his heart. He was staring eerily at the ceiling with his mouth open.  It was a horrendous sight. Yamato remembers hugging Yugi and saying "Don't look, don't look, Yugi!" But Yugi got a good look at the scene already and was already hysterically crying. He starting screaming "Why, why!? Grandpa's not dead, is he? He can't be. He can't be." And with these last words, Yugi fainted. _

_When Yugi fainted, Yamato placed him on a chair and checked on his grandfather. He was definitely dead. He closed his grandfather's eyes. Grandfather thought he could protect Yamato and Yugi. But he couldn't. He died just like their mom and dad. Grandfather and Yamato found them the same way, with a piece of glass in their hearts. Yugi and Yamato are in danger. He had to protect Yugi. But the only way was to leave Yugi. He didn't want to at first. He first thought that he can protect Yugi all by himself. But Yamato couldn't. They didn't really want Yugi. Yugi knew nothing and it would look really suspicious of all the Mutous were dead. The only way to protect Yugi was to isolate Yamato from Yugi. Or so Yamato thought_

_Yamato went and took all he needed. He also took a picture of his family with Seto's family. Then he called Seto._

_"Seto, speaking."_

_"It's Yami-chan. Come to the game shop quick!"_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Grandpa's dead."_

_"What? Are you joking? I'll be right over."_

_Yamato heard the receiver crash down. He got myself a piece of paper and wrote to Seto._

_Dear Seto,_

_I'm leaving you with Yugi. Do not look for me. Tell the authorities I disappeared. I'll be fine. Don't tell Yugi that I left. The account book with the family money is underneath my English textbook. I trust you. Take care of Yugi and yourself. Thank you._

_                                                                                Mutou Yamato_

_Yamato placed the letter in the unconscious hand of Yugi._

_            With that I left Yugi. It was the last time I saw those two in person. Oh…_

Yamato never got to finish what he was thinking. He felt two warm arms wrap around his waist. It was Seto. 

            "Nice View"

            "That's why I chose this apartment."

            "How did you afford it? Did you go rob a bank?"

            "Something like that."

            Seto turned him around while still keeping Yamato in his arms. Yamato unconsciously approved of Seto's decision to forgo the shirt of Jounochi's pjs. Yamato mindlessly put his arms around Seto neck and buried his face into the hollow of Seto's neck, trying to avoid eye contact. 

            "Why did you leave Yami?" Seto said while nuzzling Yamato's hair.

            "I had to. There was not other way to protect Yugi."

"Protect Yugi from what? I could protect both you and Yugi." Said Seto, forcing Yamato to look into his eyes.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it yet." Yamato said while tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Seto tactically moved to another subject.

"Who's 'the boss'" 

"The guy with the black hair that said to meet him at twelve. Why?"

"Well, the stalker of yours said that you were sleeping with him…"

"I am." Yamato said softly

Seto, although he was really hurt by this, did not show it. He knew he couldn't loose Yamato again, and being jealous would only widen the gap that is already between them, so he shoved his green-eyed dragon aside.

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

"No. It's more like casual sex."

"Is he forcing you to do this because he's the boss?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was so lonely. And he was willing… and sleeping with him would bring more benefits"

Seto could really find himself to say anything. So he acted on it. He tilted Yamato's head up and gently kissed Yamato on the lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." And with that, Yamato started crying. He kept on saying "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." The only thing Seto could do was softly rub his back.

"Feeling better?" Seto said after Yamato stopped crying

"Yeah."

            Seto lead Yamato back to the bedroom. He stripped him down to his boxers and he snuggled with Yamato in the silky black and crimson sheets of Yamato's bed. Yamato arranged himself to lie on Seto's chest. Seto continued running his hands through Yamato's soft strands. 

            For once in four years, Yamato was happy.

            "Could you take off your contacts?"

Yamato reluctantly took off his contacts. He feels so vulnerable when he has to look into the eyes of other while his eyes are "naked". He so afraid that others will see his weakness. He knows when his colored contacts are off, they can see his emotions. 

"They're beautiful. It's been such a long time since I saw those eyes…" and with that, Seto kisses Yamato passionately. After the kisses Yamato snuggles up with Seto and falls promptly to see. But before he was fully in deep sleep Yamato remembers their first declaration of love. It was on the day of Yamato's birthday…

_"This is for you, Yami-chan" Seto said, handing a single red rose._

_"Really?..." Yamato was very surprised and stunned by this. He was hoping Seto would reciprocate his feelings but never thought it would happen. Seto stepped closer._

_"Really. It reminds me of your eyes. Although I have to say I like your eyes better." Seto whispered in his ear. And with that, Seto pulled Yamato into a very involved kiss that looked like the start of a very long make-out session._

With the thought of that memory, Yamato involuntarily snuggled even closer to Seto, draped his arm over his waist and fell deep asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenko: Meee done! I'm so happy XXD

Goku-muse: Took you long enough. And this time it wasn't because I was in hibernation too. You can't blame me this time.

Kenko: Shut up, chibisaru.

Goku-muse: You shut up you….genkisaru.

Kenko: Was that supposed to be an insult? My pen name is genkisaru.

Goku-muse: : P

Kenko: Whatever. Do that again and you never see your beloved Sanzo again.

Goku-muse: NOOOOOO!!!! That's soo meeeeaaaaaaaaannnnniiiiiieeee! That was almost as bad as when you starved me. SAAAAANNNNNZZZOOOOO!

Sanzo: Shut up! (Hits Goku w/ harisen)

Kenko: (also hit's Goku w/ her ten ton bookbag.) Shut up.

(Kenko gets promptly hit by Sanzo)

Sanzo: Don't hit Goku

Kenko: Why? Afraid I might hurt you little love monkey?

Sanzo: SHUT UP!!!

Kenko: Not so fast! (Waves another silvery, shinny fan in his face.)

Sanzo: It's the …the…

Kenko: the Harisen 2000 Platinum version! 

Sanzo: How did you get that? 

Kenko: Kanzeon Batsastu gave it to me.

(Sanzo and Goku-muse visible cringe when the see the evil smile on her face.)

Goku-muse: RUN!!!!

(Sanzo and Goku-muse gets a head start but Kenko-chan still catches up. The race is close. BAM. Goku-muse is hit first. Then in five minutes, Sanzo is hit w/ the harisen. Ladies and Gentlemen, those two are going to be a lot of pain. Don't you agree?)

Somewhere in heaven…

Nataku: Why are you laughing so hard, Kanzeon Batsatsu?

Kanzeon Batsatsu: See for yourself. It's so funny. I sometimes wonder why I'm the goddess of mercy. 

(evil laughter is heard throughout heaven. Tenshi shudders at that laughter.)

Tenshi: Wonder what Kanzeon Batsatsu is up to. Hopefully it isn't a prank on me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Goku I'm talking about is no from DBZ. He's from Gensomaden Saiyuki and Gensomaden Gaiden.

Tenshi- the king of the gods


	4. Anger

I'm updating! Aren't you proud of me? Is there anyone that actually remembers this story? Heeeellllooooo hears echo Oh never mind. On with chapter four. Thank you, Blue September, Stupid kid and Blah and another person for reviewing.

Declaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or Wild Adapter or CLAMP Campus or X. (Insert witty comment here. I'm too tired to think of one)

________________________________________________________________________

            Mutou Yugi was furious. Not only had he not received any answers from his brother, he was sent to bed like he was a seven year old by Seto. Mokuba had wisely avoided Yugi by going to the bathroom. Yugi was rarely angry, but when he was angry, anyone in their right mind would avoid him. 

            But of course, Jounochi was rarely in his right mind. And the little pout that Yugi had right now did not help. Jounochi always thought that Yamato was sexy and handsome, but never boyfriend material. Now he meets some one who looks exactly like Yamato who has even cooler hair. Yugi was so cute when he glomped Yamato. Jou would have never thought anyone as cute as Yugi could be related to Yamato. Jou being Jou, ignored all the signs of anger in Yugi's behavior tries to start a conversation with Yugi.

"You know, I'm sure Yamato had a good reason for leaving you with Kaiba-kun."

Yugi looked sharply at Jou and tried to muster up the best glare he could. Jou thought that glare was so amusing and started to laugh hysterically. Yugi was not amused at all.

"What is so funny?" Yugi said with the same glare. Mokuba was done with his shower. But when he saw the look on Yugi's face, he wisely went back to the bathroom to hide.

"Your glare….you looked so cute when you tried to glare at someone." Jou said while laughing.

            Yugi tried to saw something back, but he couldn't think of something intelligent to say. Another thing was he was trying not to laugh with Jou. His laugh was contagious. Yugi found himself laughing with Jou very soon. He realized how stupid he was for spending so much time being angry instead with spending time with is brother. Yugi playfully punched Jou in the shoulder.

"That's for laughing at my glare. Just what was so funny about my glare?"

"You just don't have the face for a glare. You're too cute to glare at anyone."

            Yugi scrunch up his face in disgust. He was never cute. He just wasn't cute. Was this guy psycho?

"I'm not cute."

"You are"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

            Simultamiously, they started laughing. It was funny how they were acting like children. Yugi thought that he was never felt that comfortable with anyone besides Mokuba before. It was nice warm fuzzy feeling. How could such a nice person such as Jou be in a gang?

"Yugi-kun, I think it's time for you to go to bed. You need your energy to cross-examine Yamato tomorrow." Jounochi said with a wink. He starts pounding on the bathroom door. "Hey, Mokuba-kun, are you done with the bathroom yet? We need to use it too."

"Is Yugi done with being angry yet?"

"Yes, he stopped."

Mokuba exited the bathroom slowly and cautiously. Seeing that Yugi is not angry, he goes to bed.

            After Yugi and Jounochi were done, they turned off the lights. Yugi and Mokuba shared the double bed and Jounochi took the floor.

"Hey Jounochi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in a gang?"

"I didn't have any choice really. My dad's a drunk. My parents are divorced. My mom has my sister, Shizuka. I didn't really want to spend time with my dad, so I ran away. My mom volunteered to let me stay, but I didn't want to burden her. I didn't go to college and there isn't much you can do without a college education. Also my sister goes to Tokyo University. My mom can barely keep food on the table and there was no way for her to support herself, her daughter and pay the tuition. So I decided to join a gang. It takes care of my necessities and pays much better than flipping burgers. The extra money I make goes to Shizuka's education."

"Oh." Through the minimal moon light, Jou could see that Yugi was clearly disturbed by Jou's answer

"Don't get upset by the events of my life. I like it so far. I've meet some of my best friends while joining this gang. I'm able to support my sister and help my mother. I'm happy. My occupation isn't exactly great, but I could help the people I love. That's all that matters."

"You're so nice. I have to say you're the best gangster I've ever met besides my brother." Yugi said with grin. Jou couldn't help but laugh.

"How many other gangsters have you met?"

"Ummmmm. None, to tell you the truth." Yugi started to giggle.

"Funny. But thank you for understanding. Not a lot of people could see beyond the stereotype of a gangster to see the individual gangster."

"You're welcome." Yugi said with a sweet smile. Jou couldn't help but smile back and think how adorable he was.

"Go to sleep, Yugi. You need it."

"Okay. Night."

"Good Night Yugi."

"Good Night Mokuba." Yugi said to Mokuba. There was no response. Mokuba was already in deep sleep.

"He sure sleeps like a rock." Jounochi commented.

"Yup. You should try waking him up in the morning. But he's not as difficult as Seto though. It usually takes both Mokuba and I to wake him up."

"Never thought of him as the type. But then again, I don't know him very well. Good night Yugi. Your brother would kill both you and me if he knew you are still awake."

"Fine, be that way. Night."

________________________________________________________________________

Goku: How fluffy.

Kenko: I rather like it…

Sanzo: Of course you do. It's you own work. You're biased.

Kenko: (waves Harisen 2000 in his face.) Do you still have something to say?

Sanzo: Nooo…

Kenko: Very smart Sanzo 

Goku: You're not afraid of her right? She's just a sadistic, evil psycho. 

Kenko: How could you say that about me? (sobs)

Goku: (magically pulls up Kenko's friend, Cat.) Excuse me Cat-chan. Do would agree with me I say that Kenko's a sadistic, evil psycho?

Cat: I totally agree.

Kenko: Quiet, Red Panda. (messes up Cat's hair)

Cat: (runs away hysterically while clutching her head.

Goku: Do I need to bring out Aya as well?

Kenko: Nooooo (pouts) Okay enough with these useless conversations. Off with you two.

PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ARE WELCOMED. I TAKE THESE THINGS VERY WELL CONSIDERING THE AMOUNT OF TEASING I GET FROM CAT AND AYA! FLAMES CAN BE SENT, BUT IT'LL PROBABLY MAKE ME LAUGH. THANK FOR YOUR TIME.


End file.
